Opowieść dla Stokrotki
by thingrodiel
Summary: IV Era, historia słynnego przyjęcia urodzinowego Bilba oczami Everarda Tuka.


**OPOWIEŚĆ DLA STOKROTKI**

_Dwudziestego drugiego września w Hobbitonie panował względny spokój... _

- Samwise Gamgee zwariował!

Everard Tuk powiedział te słowa z namaszczeniem, po czym wsunął w usta fajkę i pyknął, jakby stawiał kropkę nad „i". Takie znaczące pyknięcia należały do jego zwyczaju. Lubił w ten sposób podkreślać, że uważa swój osąd za ostateczny i niepodważalny. Zresztą nikt nie przeczył – pan Gamgee istotnie nie zachowywał się w tej chwili jak powszechnie szanowany hobbit. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że jak dotąd jego zdrowy rozsądek był wręcz przysłowiowy.

- W lecie odeszła jego żona, a pan Gamgee przygotowuje przyjęcie. Przyjęcie! I to z jakiej okazji? Żadnej! Dwudziesty drugi września! A przecież Bagginsów już dawno nie ma, cokolwiek się z nimi stało...

Najmłodsza latorośl, Stokrotka, pokiwała kędzierzawą główką, po czym nalała herbaty z imbryka i przysunęła filiżankę bliżej ojca.  
Pan Tuk, widząc, że dziewczyna nie komentuje, postanowił dodać jeszcze kilka słów odnośnie dziwnych Bagginsów i szalonego Samwise'a Gamgee.

- Kiedyś pan Gamgee, jeszcze był wtedy młodym hobbitem, powędrował gdzieś z panem Frodem. Potem wrócił. Następnie pan Frodo gdzieś przepadł bez wieści i wyglądało na to, że pan Gamgee będzie prowadził normalny żywot. Tym bardziej, że przecież się ożenił. No i tak było, ale teraz widzę, że bakcyl Bagginsów tylko czekał, żeby się ujawnić. Nie wiem, jak się tym zaraził, ale to musiało być w trakcie tej ich dziwnej podróży.

Stokrotka spojrzała na ojca znad własnej filiżanki i czekała cierpliwie, aż rodziciel skończy. Wiedziała, że kiedy miał ochotę na wyrażanie opinii o kimś, kto nie zachowywał się po hobbicku, nie należy ani go zachęcać, ani tym bardziej przerywać. Należało za to w skupieniu słuchać.

- I teraz dziwaczeje. W wieku, w którym po prostu nie wypada dziwaczeć. Chyba, że od młodości miało się ku temu ciągoty. Jestem skłonny wybaczyć panu Gamgee tamtą dziką podróż i udział w wojnie Dużych Ludzi, w końcu pobiegł za panem Frodo. Ale teraz?

- To chyba nie będzie jakieś szalone przyjęcie? – odważyła się wtrącić Stokrotka. – Może to tylko takie spotkanie?

- Przyjęcie! Nazwał to przyjęciem, moja droga! – huknął Everard, ale zaraz złagodniał. – No cóż, byle nie urządził takiej hecy, jaką zrobił pan Bilbo Baggins osiemdziesiąt lat temu.

- Jakiej hecy? – zapytała Stokrotka. Słyszała historię tamtego przyjęcia od braci, od babci też coś niecoś. Ale tata był na tym przyjęciu jako młody chłopak i dlatego wszystko dobrze zapamiętał. A że dziewczyna, jak każdy mieszkaniec Shire, kochała się w opowieściach, więc tylko czekała, aż ojciec zacznie. Jej uszy poruszyły się. Robiła tak mimowolnie, ilekroć coś ją niezwykle ciekawiło. Everard Tuk zauważył to i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ano, widzisz, moja droga, pan Bilbo urządził przyjęcie z okazji swoich stu jedenastych urodzin. Tak się złożyło, że pan Frodo kończył wtedy trzydzieści trzy lata, więc wszyscy oczekiwaliśmy nie lada balu. Oj, wierz mi – to, co zobaczyliśmy, przeszło nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Pan Everard na chwilę wrócił do tamtego dnia, kiedy jako niespełna piętnastoletni chłopak przybył na zabawę u Bilba Bagginsa.

- Gospodarz witał nas osobiście i wręczał podarki. Nie sądzę, by pan Gamgee zamierzał zaprosić tyle osób, nic mi także nie wiadomo o prezentach, chociaż taki mamy zwyczaj. Teraz wydaje mi się, że legendy o bogactwie Bag End były mocno przesadzone. W przeciwnym razie już dawno zostałyby odkopane albo też jako burmistrz zrobiłby z nich użytek. Wiem na pewno, że nie chowałby tego dla siebie. Pan Gamgee to zawsze był poczciwina i dam sobie głowę uciąć, że taki pozostał. Nawet, jeśli teraz zbzikował.

Stokrotka nie odezwała się ani słowem. Wiedziała, że tata lubi sobie ponarzekać, pomówić o niektórych hobbitach, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie czyni tego złośliwie. Zawsze darzył Samwise'a Gamgee wielką estymą i odnosił się doń z szacunkiem.  
Dziewczyna wbiła w ojca wielkie brązowe oczy i czekała na dalszy ciąg historii.

- Gdzie to ja byłem? Ach, tak. Przy powitaniu. Byłem wtedy jeszcze smarkaczem, więc, jak wszystkim dzieciom, pan Bilbo podarował zabawkę. Podobno zrobiły ją krasnoludy. Wtedy wydawała mi się magiczna i mówiąc między nami, wciąż taka mi się widzi. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Stokrotka pokiwała kędzierzawą główką. Everard wstał ciężko, pomacał plecy (ostatnio wciąż go bolały) i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu, kiwając na córkę ręką. Stokrotka podreptała za nim.

- Gdzie ja to mam?

Pan Tuk stał przed regałem, przyglądając się meblowi, jak gdyby ten znał odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Mruknął coś pod nosem, najwyraźniej rozczarowany, że ani jedna półeczka nie odpowiedziała. Zerknął do szufladek biurka, które stało na środku pokoju, na brązowym dywaniku.

- A! – powiedział w końcu pan Tuk, unosząc palec do góry. – Chyba wiem!

Podszedł do kosza, w którym lubił trzymać różne drobiazgi, każdy zawinięty w płótno, aby się nie zniszczył. Pochylił się nad koszem, grzebiąc w nim przez jakiś czas. Wyglądało to tak, jakby pan Tuk wpadł do środka i za chwilę miał zacząć machać nogami w górze. Po chwili jednak wygrzebał się z okrzykiem radości. Odpakował zawiniątko i podał je córce. Stokrotka przyjrzała się przedmiotowi. Było to pudełko zrobione z nieznanego jej metalu, w który wetknięto kluczyk. Dziewczyna przekręciła go i pudełko powolutku się otworzyło, wygrywając skoczną melodyjkę. Ze środka wysunął się krążek, na którym tańczyła para hobbitów. Chłopak przebierał nogami, a dziewczynka poruszała rękoma i kiwała główką. Stokrotka wpatrywała się w pozytywkę jak urzeczona.

Everard zachichotał.

- To mi coś przypomina. Kiedy to odpakowałem, siadłem razem z Melilotą Brandybuck pod jakimś stołem i zaczęliśmy kręcić kluczykiem. Byliśmy zachwyceni. Jak się dłużej zastanowić, pozytywka byłaby lepsza dla dziewczynki, nie sądzisz? No, ale pan Bilbo wiedział, co komu daje. Bo chłopak – Everard wskazał na pozytywkę – wygląda prawie tak samo jak ja za młodu. Widzisz, zawsze się dobrze bawiłem na zabawach, bo przepadałem za szybkimi tańcami. Niemożliwie wtedy fikałem. Zresztą wtedy też dałem popis. Bez przerwy grała muzyka, nogi same rwały się do tańca. Hobbitki przystroiły się w kolorowe sukienki i wyglądały jak... jak... jak ciastko z różnymi cukierkami. Tylko słodziej. Chłopców po prostu ciągnęło do ich towarzystwa. Co chwila któryś odstawiał kufelek i gnał do nich potańczyć. Wesoło było. Szczególnie gdy Pippin zobaczył Lily Boffin i zapomniał odłożyć udko kurczaka. Podbiegł do niej i wcisnął jej to udko w rękę, po czym usiłował zaciągnąć na parkiet. Lily jednak się nie dała i zaczęła obgryzać udko. Nawet mu podziękowała, że taki uważający, tylko poprosiła, by następnym razem przyniósł jej jedzenie na talerzu, a nie w ręce. Pippin zrobił się czerwony aż po czubki uszu. A my mieliśmy ubaw po pachy, widząc jego minę!

Everard zamilkł, uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie spąsowiałego Peregrina. Stokrotka całą uwagę poświęciła zabawce, co jakiś czas przekręcając kluczyk i przyglądając się tańczącej parze. Kiedy jednak milczenie ojca przedłużało się, postanowiła dać mu do zrozumienia, że czeka na dalszy ciąg opowieści.

- A gdzie pan Bilbo znalazł pozytywkę z podobną do ciebie figurką? – zapytała Stokrotka.

- Nie znalazł. Zamówił ją. Mówiłem – krasnoludy to robiły. I to na zamówienie. Zresztą pan Baggins był w dobrej komitywie z krasnoludami, więc pewnie miał zniżkę.

- Nie słyszałam, by pan Gamgee zamawiał coś u krasnoludów – zauważyła dziewczyna, po raz kolejny nakręcając pozytywkę i podziwiając taniec metalowej hobbickiej młodzieży. – Poza tym wszyscy mówią, że będzie dosyć skromnie. Tak jak mówiłam - bez szaleństw. Raczej towarzyskie spotkanie...

- Co nie znaczy, że jest to właściwe – przerwał jej ojciec. - Ale to nie moja rzecz. Jeśli trzymać się z dala od bzika, to bzik cię nie dostanie – stwierdził pan Tuk, przebierając długimi palcami po fajce.

- Tatku, dokończ historię o zabawie u pana Bilba – poprosiła Stokrotka.

Pan Tuk przez chwilę milczał, nabił fajkę i ponownie zapalił. Zamyślił się głęboko. Stanął przy oknie, prawą dłoń wbijając w kieszeń zielonkawej kamizelki.

- Na przyjęciu był też magik. Gandalf się zwał. Przywiózł ze sobą fajerwerki. Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie widziałem takich. To było coś! – Everard uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Mnie się najbardziej podobały kolorowe płomienie, które potem zamieniały się w łabędzie. Albo statki! Nie wiem, czy te statki były takie, jak naprawdę. Nie widziałem nigdy morza ani tego, co po nich pływa, ale wyglądały całkiem prawdziwie. Zresztą przypominały trochę przerośnięte łódki z dodatkami, a łódki znam. Ale z jednym fajerwerkiem to ten Gandalf przesadził. To znaczy, hmm, przesadził, jak przesadził. Mnie się podobało. Ale moja mama, a twoja babcia, najadła się strachu. Wyobraź sobie wyfruwa nagle wielki kłąb dymu, zamienia się toto w jakąś górę, a potem w smoka. Bardzo nas tym wszystkim przestraszył... To znaczy, mnie nie. Ale pannę Melilotę – owszem. Biedaczka, przeraźliwie się trzęsła. Ten fajerwerk to chyba był jakiś żart między panem Bagginsem a Gandalfem. Nie wiem. Chociaż lubiłem historie, to jednak nigdy nie słyszałem tych o jego podróżach. Rodzice mi mówili, że to jakieś głupoty.

Na chwilę przerwał, pyknął fajką. Odwrócił się w stronę córki, która siedziała na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i trzymała w rękach pozytywkę, jakby to był jakiś skarb.

- W każdym razie – podjął znów pan Tuk, przysuwając sobie krzesło – zaraz po tym incydencie ze smokiem pan Bilbo zawołał wszystkich do obiadu. Na szczęście miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by przestraszonych hobbitów uraczyć dobrym jadłem. Wierz mi – jego kuchnia nie miała sobie równych. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem i potwierdziło się to na przyjęciu. Czego tam nie było! Słodkości wszelkiej maści, gęste polewki, pieczyste, do tego podawano piwo i wino. No i były też pieczarki... Przyrządzone w jedyny słuszny sposób - po hobbicku. Dosiadłem się do tych grzybów i długo nie mogłem się od nich oderwać. Pamiętam, że następnego dnia miałem sensacje żołądkowe, a przecież wiesz, że o to u mnie niełatwo. Możesz więc sobie wyobrazić, ile wtedy tego zjadłem. Co tylko potwierdza, że były znakomite. Ale potem stała się rzecz straszna...

Stokrotka podniosła główkę i znów nadstawiła uszu. Nadchodził moment, który wyjaśniałby złą sławę przyjęcia u pana Bagginsa. Jak dotąd wszystko prezentowało się poprawnie – dobre jedzenie, dużo gości, zabawa, fajerwerki... Co mogło pójść nie tak?

- Pan Bilbo zaczął w sumie niegroźnie. Zapragnął wygłosić mowę. Szczerze mówiąc trochę się tego obawialiśmy. Miał dziwny zwyczaj, tak słyszałem, wygłaszać bardzo długie monologi, w których opowiadał o swoich dziwacznych przygodach. Ale ponieważ najedliśmy się do syta, byliśmy skłonni przeczekać wiele słów, o ile zamierzał mówić długo. Chociaż na przemowy był zawsze dobry sposób. Wykorzystywało się przerwę i orkiestra zaczynała coś grać. W ten sposób, o ile solenizant miał zamiar nudzić gości, nie dał rady skończyć i wszyscy mogli zająć się przyjemniejszymi rzeczami. Był też taki moment wtedy. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie, co pan Baggins dokładnie powiedział, chyba coś o dobrej zabawie. – Everard zachichotał. – Machnęliśmy wtedy orkiestrze, a oni zaczęli grać. Wyciągnąłem nawet pannę Melilotę na stół, bo samemu tańczyć na oczach zgromadzenia trochę mi było głupio. Ale ona nie bardzo się opierała, wręcz przeciwnie! Miała chęć sama zatańczyć. I my razem, na tym stole, zaczęliśmy wywijać hopkę-galopkę.

- Hopkę-galopkę?! – oczy Stokrotki rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Wy, młodzi, już nie znacie tego tańca, a szkoda. Ładny jest. Hmm. Wstań, dziecko – powiedział pan Tuk.

Stokrotka wstała, wygładziła żółtą sukienkę i spojrzała na swojego ojca wyczekująco. Wziął ją za rękę, zgasił fajkę i odłożył na biurko.

- To się tańczyło tak... Tylko melodia musiała być skoczna. Tim-tim-tim-ti-bam-bam-bam – zaczął żywo nucić pan Tuk. – I robiło się tak – prawa noga do przodu. No dalej, dalej, zamierzam cię tego nauczyć. Wysuń tę stopę. O, bardzo ładnie. Tri-ti-ti-ti-dam-dam-da! Teraz noga do tyłu. Tralalalala-lala-la! Podskok! – Everard przymknął oczy i puścił rękę córki. – Sialala-trala-ta-ta... lewa noga w prawo... tadam-dam-dam-ta-ta-ta-dam... uderzamy dwa razy piętą i znów podskok – hobbit stęknął i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył, jak jego córka przebiera szybko stopami. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

- Tylko melodia musi być skoczna – powtórzył. – To się tańczyło dużo, dużo szybciej niż jak ci pokazywałem. Trochę już jestem zbyt stary na takie swawole. Plecy już mi nie pozwalają tak wysoko i żywo podskakiwać. Teraz pewnie nogi bym tylko połamał, a do tego mi nie pilno.

Opadł na krzesło. Stokrotka przez chwilę przyglądała się ojcu, podała mu fajkę. Everard machnął ręką na znak, że nie będzie już palił. Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze z fajką w rękach i czekała. Ponieważ jednak jej ojciec się nie odzywał, pociągnęła go za rękaw.

- I co było potem?

- Potem? Ano, nie wyszło. Zadął w róg tak głośno, że wszyscy momentalnie ucichli. Nie było rady, trzeba było wysłuchać go do końca. I wtedy, wyobraź sobie, zrobił się huk, błysnęło, trzasnęło i bach! – Everard klasnął w dłonie. – Stary pan Bilbo wyleciał w powietrze!

- Wyleciał?!

A więc jej bracia nie kłamali!

- Skończył jak na dziwaka przystało – wśród iskier. Na moją głowę to sprawka tego całego Gandalfa! Przecież hobbici nie wybuchają ot tak sobie, bez przyczyny. Nic nie wybucha bez przyczyny! A pan Baggins – i owszem. Najpierw uraczył nas przemową o grosie, bo musisz wiedzieć, że jego przemowa z początku była grzeczna, ale potem kilku hobbitów się obraziło za „gros". Wyobraź sobie, że liczba gości, w jego mniemaniu, pozwalała mu na użycie tego słówka. Więc najpierw była dziwna przemowa a potem... phu! – pan Tuk strzelił palcami. – Nigdy go potem nie widziano w żadnym zakątku Shire. Znaczy – wyleciał w powietrze.

- Zginął? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Pan Frodo później twierdził, że jego wuj wyjechał. Wyjechał! - Pan Tuk wzruszył ramionami. – Nie słyszałem jeszcze, by ktokolwiek wyjeżdżał znikając jak za sprawą czarów. Może ten wybuch posłał go na drugi koniec świata, kto wie?

- Wiesz, tatku, nie sądzę, by pan Gamgee miał zamiar znikać.

- Obyś się nie myliła, moja droga, obyś się nie myliła...

_Dwudziestego trzeciego września o poranku w Hobbitonie gruchnęła dziwna wieść..._

Stokrotka wbiegła do domu i popędziła od razu do gabinetu swojego ojca, gdzie zastała go usadowionego wygodnie w fotelu, z nogami wyciągniętymi na stole, pykającego fajeczkę.

- Tatku, nie uwierzysz! – zawołała zdyszana. – Pana Gamgee nie ma!

- Jak to: nie ma? – zapytał Everard Tuk, wyciągając fajeczkę z ust.

- No, odszedł... – bąknęła Stokrotka. – Szeryf mi powiedział.

Everard spojrzał na fajkę jak na kogoś, kto w pełni rozumie każdą jego myśl i powiedział:

- No, mówiłem, że zwariował. Bakcyl Bagginsów, tak, tak...

**KONIEC**


End file.
